COMPLICATED
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Kise x Readers x Nijimura] / Kalian bagaikan bumi dan langit. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh diantara kalian membuat kehidupan yang kalian jalani pun menjadi sulit dan rumit. Lantas akankah kalian bertahan? Ataukah sebaliknya? /T semi M/ Mind to RnR?/ Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : Kise Ryouta x Readers/You x ****Nijimura Shuzo **

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Complicated © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kalian bagaikan bumi dan langit. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh diantara kalian membuat kehidupan yang kalian jalani pun menjadi sulit dan rumit. Lantas akankah kalian bertahan? Ataukah sebaliknya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMPLICATED**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Iya kan, Kise-_kun_?"

"Iya."

"Wah, kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi. Sama-sama seorang model terkenal yang memiliki wajah mempesona. Apakah fans-fans mendukung hubungan kalian ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kami—"

**PIPP**

Dengan tergesa kau mematikan televisi yang tengah menyiarkan _hot news_ mengenai hubungan dua model muda terkenal yang terlibat hubungan asmara. Yaitu Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki.

Beberapa tetes air mata lolos membasahi pipimu. Dadamu terasa sesak seakan beribu-ribu jarum kecil tertancap di dalam sana. Nafasmu tersenggal berusaha menahan kemelut perasaan yang kini tengah kau rasakan. Kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati. Ingin rasanya kau melempar televisi di depanmu ini dengan vas bunga yang ada di atas meja sebagai pelampiasan emosi. Namun yang kau lakukan pada akhirnya hanyalah terdiam sembari menangis tersedu, syarat akan kepedihan dan luka.

"Gadis itu memang jauh lebih cocok denganmu dibandingkan aku, Ryouta-_kun_. Hiks …" Lirihmu di tengah isak tangis yang memilukan.

Kau menutup wajahmu yang basah dengan air mata menggunakan kedua tangan. Tubuhmu mungilmu bergetar hebat. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Sungguh! Kau sudah tak kuat lagi bertahan menjalani hidup bersama seorang Kise Ryouta.

Seharusnya sejak awal kau tak membangun komitmen dengan lelaki itu. Seharusnya sejak awal kau menolak eksistensinya. Seharusnya sejak awal kau tak terlibat dalam kehidupannya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanmu. Kini kau hanya bisa menyesal. Jika tahu akan berakhir demikian, maka kau lebih memilih untuk tak pernah dipertemukan dengannya delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Ibu sudah tak kuat lagi, Nak." Suaramu serak dan pelan hampir tak terdengar. Mengusap wajahmu kasar. Sebelah tanganmu mengelus lembut perut rata milikmu yang sebenarnya telah terisi janin berumur dua minggu, hasil buah cinta kalian—yaitu kau dan Ryouta.

"Maafkan ibu! Sepertinya Ibu harus pergi meninggalkan Ayah demi kebaikan kita bersama." Air mata kembali melesak keluar. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak perasaan yang kian membuncah di dalam hatimu.

Kali ini tekadmu telah bulat. Mengambil sebuah keputusan penting demi kehidupan kalian. Kaupun memutuskan untuk tak memberitahukan kabar bahagia mengenai kehamilanmu pada Sang Suami. Akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk pergi jika Ryouta tak mengetahuinya. Tak akan adalagi alasan yang menahanmu untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Cerita kehidupanmu bersama dengan Kise Ryouta—Suamimu, akankah berakhir sampai disini saja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complicated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[_Apartement_, Pukul 08:00 pm]**

"[name]-cchi …" Ryouta yang baru saja memasuki kamar langsung berlari menghampirimu yang kini sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur kalian. "Aku merindukanmu." Ia memelukmu, memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan di kepalamu penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan kau hanya terdiam tak menolak ataupun membalas pelukkan. Hal itu membuat Ryouta heran dan bingung menyadari perubahan sikapmu yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Ryouta-_kun_ …" Panggilmu dibalas gumaman Ryouta yang menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan. "Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Perlahan kau mendorong dada lelaki itu agar pelukkannya terlepas. Menatap manik madunya dalam dan serius.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya mengenai peristiwa di televisi tadi. Semua itu tak benar. Hanya sandiwara yang dibuat perusahaan demi menunjang karir kami agar semakin cemerlang. Sejak awal aku menolak rencana gila itu, tapi mereka sama sekali tak mendengarkanku. Aku—[name]-cchi?" Penjelasan Ryouta seketika terhenti setelah melihat tetesan air mata membasahi wajahmu. Tangan besarnya hendak menyentuh pipimu, namun kau segera memalingkan wajah ke samping hingga sentuhannya tak sampai padamu.

"Sudah cukup, Ryouta-_kun_." Lirihmu dengan suara bergetar menahan kepedihan. "Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menjalani semua ini." Memejamkan kedua matamu, meremas erat ujung _dress_ selutut berwarna biru langit yang sedang kau kenakan.

"A-apa maksudmu, [name]-cchi?" Ryouta mengabaikan ucapanmu. Ia meraih wajahmu, menghadapkannya ke depan agar kalian saling bertatapan. Mengusap air matamu menggunakan tangan kanannya, "Maafkan aku! Aku kembali membuatmu menangis. Padahal aku sudah berjanji tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, tapi nyatanya aku—"

**CUPP**

Sebuah ciuman ringan yang kau lakukan berhasil membungkam mulut Ryouta. Ia sedikit membulatkan mata terkejut menerima tindakanmu yang diluar dugaan itu. Terlalu terkejut sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berkedip.

Untuk beberapa saat saja kau bertahan dalam posisimu. Menempelkan bibir tipismu pada bibir Ryouta. Tak lebih. Disaat ia akan membalas ciuman, kau segera menjauhkan wajahmu hingga bibir kalian terlepas. Membuat desahan kecewa meluncur dari mulut Ryouta karena kehilangan rasa manis dan kehangatan yang belum lama dinikmatinya.

"Lebih baik kita berpisah saja, Ryouta-_kun_."

**DEGG**

Ucapanmu itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Ryouta. Sangat mengejutkan dan menyakitkan. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak, kepalanya berputar, telinganya berdesing. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa memberikan respon apapun. Lidahnya pun kelu. Kini ia hanya terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tetesan kristal bening mulai mengalir menuruni wajah tirusnya.

Ryouta menangis tanpa suara.

"Maaf! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi hidup bersamamu." Ujarmu di tengah isak tangis yang mulai tersedu. "Perbedaan diantara kita terlalu besar. Sejak awal kita sudah mengetahui itu, tapi tetap saja memaksakan diri. Dan akhirnya kita menjalani hidup dalam ketidakbebasan." Sesekali kau mengusap wajahmu karena air mata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap wajah Ryouta saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, [name]-cchi." Ungkap Ryouta. Suaranya bergetar. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu lagi padaku." Ia merengkuh tubuh mungilmu ke dalam pelukkan. Erat, hangat, dan menenangkan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahumu, menangis disana hingga air matanya membasahi pakaianmu.

"Ryouta-_kun_—" Ucapanmu segera dipotong oleh Ryouta.

"Rasanya aku akan mati." Lirihnya. Mempererat pelukkan, membuat tubuh kalian melekat tanpa jarak. Ucapan ambigunya itu cukup membuatmu terkejut dan khawatir. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi jika kau tak ingin melihatku mati!" Imbuhnya lagi membuat kekhawatiran kian jelas menyelimuti hatimu.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Semburmu tak suka mendengar ucapan Ryouta yang seenaknya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Aku serius." Ujar Ryouta tegas tanpa keraguan. Tak ada nada main-main di dalam ucapannya itu. Ia kian melesakkan wajahnya di bahumu, sedikit bergeser hingga bibirnya menyentuh leher jenjangmu. Nafas hangatnya berhembus pelan, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, [name]-cchi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi … Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehermu hingga desahan kecil tak tertahankan meluncur dari mulutmu.

"Ry-ryouta _kun_ …" Jika sudah begini, kau tak bisa lagi berkutik. Segala keputusan bulat yang sudah kau persiapkan sejak tadi pun menguap entah kemana.

Ryouta memang selalu bisa memadamkan amarahmu. Mengubah keputusan yang telah matang kau persiapkan dan dengan mudah memerangkapmu masuk ke dalam pesonanya yang tak akan pernah habis sampai kapanpun.

Bahkan kini kau tak menyadari bahwa posisi kalian telah berubah. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhmu, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalamu, sedangkan kedua kakinya tertekuk diantara pinggangmu. Tatapan matanya sayu, menunjukkan kesedihan dan gairah untuk memiliki yang begitu besar.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, [name]-cchi." Ujar Ryouta bersuara serak. Air matanya masih mengalir, begitupun dengan air matamu.

Perlahan kau mengangkat sebelah tanganmu, mengusap wajahnya penuh kasih. Tersenyum manis di tengah tangisanmu. "Akupun menginginkamu, Ryouta-_kun_."

Dan satu kalimat darimu menjadi awal sekaligus tanda bagi Ryouta untuk kembali membawamu ke saat dimana kalian bisa saling melengkapi dan memiliki satu sama lain. Menyatukan dirinya ke dalam dirimu serta menyemburkan benih-benih cinta ke dalam rahimmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Hallo _readers_ yang aku cintai :***

**Jangan bosen liat aku ya! :P**

**Setelah selesai FF Midorima dan Sekuel dari FF Akashi, kini aku membuat FF Kise Ryouta x Readers.**

**Seperti biasa, gak akan panjang-panjang. Paling tiga atau empat chapter saja.**

**Takut keburu ilang _mood_ dan gak selesai ntar.**

**Semoga kalian suka ceritanya!**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar di kolom yang tersedia! ;-)**

**_Bai-bai_ ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou._" Sapa Ryouta ceria. Wajah tampannya adalah hal pertama yang kau lihat ketika membuka mata. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat penglihatanmu agak terganggu. Sedikit menyipit karena silau.

"_Ohayou mo_, Ryouta-_kun_." Balasmu tersenyum lembut. "_Gomen_, aku bangun kesiangan. Aku akan segera menyi—Hmfftt…"

**CUPP**

Ryouta menghentikan ucapanmu dengan ciumannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kau pasti sangat lelah karena kegiatan kita semalam begitu menguras tenaga. Istirahatlah! Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan di meja makan." Kembali tersenyum sembari membelai kepalamu penuh kasih.

Wajahmu memanas mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Ryouta. Kegiatan panas semalam pun mau tak mau tergambar jelas di dalam kepalamu. Penuh hasrat, desahan, erangan, serta kepuasan. Bahkan kalian mengulangi kegiatan menyenangkan itu hingga beberapa kali seakan tak ingin mengakhirinya.

"[name]-cchi … Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Ryouta terdengar khawatir. Ia menatapmu dalam-dalam, menyentuhkan dahinya di dahimu. "Suhu tubuhmu panas. Kau demam." Ujarnya panik.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, Ryouta-_kun_. Sungguh!" Ujarmu meyakinkan. Suamimu itu memang tak peka dan kadang bodoh hingga tak bisa membedakan antara demam dan malu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ryouta berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil pakaian santai milikmu kemudian menyerahkannya padamu. "Cepat berpakaian agar kau tak masuk angin!"

**1 detik**

**3 detik**

**5 detik**

Rona merah di wajahmu kian terlihat jelas ketika menyadari bahwa tubuhmu masih telanjang bulat tanpa pakaian, hanya berbalutkan sebuah selimut saja. Pakaian yang kemarin kau kenakan berserakkan di atas lantai akibat ulah Ryouta. Begitupun dengan pakaian dalam berenda warna merah milikmu yang tergeletak jauh disana. Ugh, kini kau merasa sangat malu!

"A-aku akan mandi dulu." Ujarmu terbata. Meski kalian sudah lama hidup bersama namun tetap saja kebiasaan serta sifat pemalumu tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama, [name]-cchi?" Tawar Ryouta menyeringai aneh. Sungguh tak cocok melekat di wajah malaikatnya. "Aku akan menggosok punggungmu dan juga dadamu. Kalau kau mau aku juga akan—"

**BUKK**

"MESUM…!" Pekikmu keras seraya melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat ke wajahnya. Segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya. Tak mempedulikan rengekan Ryouta yang terus membujukmu agar mengijinkan ia masuk ke dalam.

"Kise Ryouta _no baka_!" Ujarmu pelan. Tersenyum geli menyadari sifat kekanakan, kepolosan, dan kebodohan suamimu sendiri. Tak terasa air mata telah membasahi kedua pipimu. Menangis tanpa suara. Kedua matamu tertuju pada langit-langit kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong, bersandar pada daun pintu."Akankah aku bisa tetap bertahan berada di sisimu, Ryouta-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complicated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau tak bekerja hari ini?" Tanyamu menghampiri Ryouta yang tengah asyik menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Ikut bergabung bersamanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin seharian ini bersamamu, [name]-cchi." Ujar Ryouta. Tersenyum ceria kemudian menyimpan kepalanya di pangkuanmu. Manja seperti biasa.

"Apa tak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau manaje—Hmmpp…" Ucapanmu terhenti karena sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirmu.

Ryouta menarik tengkukmu agar wajah kalian mendekat kemudian menyerang bibirmu yang selalu menjadi sasaran utamanya. Ia melumat, mengulum, dan sesekali menghisapnya seakan bibirmu itu adalah permen termanis di dunia yang membuat seorang Kise Ryouta menjadi candu. Ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi setiap waktu.

"Aku ingin bermanja-manja padamu. Jangan bahas apapun mengenai pekerjaanku!" Ujar Ryouta setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Mengusap saliva yang membasahi bibirmu dengan gerakan sensual. "Kau cantik sekali, [name]-cchi." Ia kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat semua wanita terpesona, tak terkecuali dirimu.

"Be-berhentilah menggodaku dan lanjutkan nontonnya!" Kau tergagap. Malu dan belum siap menerima serangan mendadak dari suamimu.

"Belai kepalaku, [name]-cchi!" Pinta Ryouta bernada manja. Membawa tangan kananmu keatas kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang nonton saja dengan tenang!" Tanganmu mulai bergerak membelai kepala bersurai pirang milik Ryouta seakan ia adalah seekor kucing lucu yang tengah ingin bermanja-manja pada majikannya. Sesaat kau tersenyum menyadari bahwa kau telah menyamakan suamimu sendiri dengan seekor kucing.

"Baiklah." Ryouta memfokuskan dirinya untuk menonton televisi. Menikmati belaian tanganmu di kepalanya.

Ah, andai semua kebahagiaan ini tak berakhir. Andai kau bisa terus menikmati dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ryouta seperti pasangan suami-istri normal lainnya. Ya, andai saja. Kau hanya bisa berandai-andai karena besok kehidupan kalian akan kembali seperti semula.

Ryouta sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan kau hanya berdiam diri di dalam _apartement_ mewah ini tanpa bisa pergi kemana-mana. Membersihkan dan membereskan _apartement_, menyiapkan makanan, dan menunggu Ryouta pulang. Setiap hari kegiatan itu berulang. Bosan? Tentu saja. Namun apa daya? Kau tak bisa bertindak gegabah jika semua rahasia ingin tetap terjaga dengan baik.

Dunia tak pernah tahu bahwa kau adalah istri dari seorang bintang seperti Kise Ryouta. Dunia tak pernah tahu bahwa lelaki itu sebenarnya telah melepas masa lajangnya setahun yang lalu. Dunia tak pernah tahu eksistensimu di dalam kehidupannya. Dunia tak pernah mengetahui semua hal itu karena kalian sengaja menyembunyikannya. Bahkan dari kedua orangtua Ryouta sendiri.

Jika mengingat kenyataan pahit tersebut, rasanya kau ingin menangis. Lagi. Kehidupan yang kau jalani begitu berat. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa siapapun yang menyayangimu di dunia ini. Hingga Tuhan mengirimkan seorang Kise Ryouta dalam kehidupanmu. Mengenal lelaki menyenangkan dan periang sepertinya membuatmu ikut terbawa aura positif yang dimilikinya. Berbicara setiap hari, banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta hinggap di hati kalian berdua tanpa disadari.

Semua terasa indah. Namun masalah awal muncul saat kedua orangtua Ryouta tak menyetujui hubungan kalian. Mereka sama sekali tak memberikan respon positif karena asal-usul keluargamu yang tak jelas.

Wajar saja, kau hanyalah seorang anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana kedua orangtuamu yang sebenarnya. Bersekolah di SMA Kaijou hanya karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Beruntunglah kau memiliki otak diatas rata-rata hingga tak perlu memikirkan biaya untuk sekolah.

Sejak memasuki SMA Kaijou kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti dan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri agar tak lagi menyusahkan orang-orang disana. Bekerja _part time_ di kafe demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ya, begitulah kehidupanmu sebelum bertemu dengan Ryouta.

Lelaki itu sangatlah keras kepala. Ia memilih untuk menikahimu tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya tak menyetujui. Ia tak peduli bahwa karirnya terancam hancur jika media tahu mengenai berita ini. Pada akhirnya kau menjadi istri seorang Kise Ryouta secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Merasakan kebahagiaan dan penderitaan secara bersamaan.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes membasahi wajahmu. Mengingat semua itu membuat luka hatimu kembali terbuka lebar. Sadar bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang mendukung hubungan kalian. Sadar bahwa sejak awal kehidupan kalian jauh berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kau hanyalah gadis biasa sedangkan Ryouta adalah seorang bintang bersinar yang dikagumi banyak orang.

"[name]-cchi …" Panggil Ryouta cemas. Mengusap wajahmu lembut, "Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya sembari menatapmu dalam.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu." Ujarmu berbohong. Mencoba tersenyum meski terpaksa. Menyembunyikan kesedihan yang menyelimuti hatimu.

**GYUUT**

Ryouta menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukkan, "Aku janji mulai sekarang kita akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Iya." Kau mengangguk. Membalas pelukkannya erat. 'Maafkan aku, Ryouta-_kun_. Maaf karena aku berbohong padamu.' Batinmu pilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complicated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam menyusuri gedung _apartement_ berkelas mewah itu dengan langkah santai. Memamerkan senyum ramah pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Tubuh tingginya terbalut setelan jas hitam yang terlihat mengkilat, begitupun dengan sepatu pentopel hitam yang membungkus kedua kakinya. Jelas ia bukanlah orang yang berasal dari ekonomi kelas menengah, apalagi kelas bawah. Semua aksesoris yang melekat di tubuhnya sudah pasti memiliki kualitas tinggi.

Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan sebuah _apartement_ bernomor 2302. Senyum yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya menghilang, digantikan raut wajah serius yang tak bisa diartikan.

'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, [name].' Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Terimakasih sudah FnF dan meriview FFku ini :-)**

**Balasan review yang login lewat PM, dan yang gak login disini ya.**

**_Miyuki Honoka_: **Ini udah dilanjut.

**_Puchan_: **Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Ini lanjutannya n_n

**_FL14_: **Salam kenal juga. Aku buat gak terlalu panjang agar alur yang dibuat lebih rinci.

Untuk ke depannya akan lebih nyesek lagi. Sesuai dengan judulnya _'Complicated'_.

**_Apikachudoodoll_: **Ini udah dilanjut kok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca! **


End file.
